The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Malus×adstringens and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jefgreen’. ‘Jefgreen’ is a deciduous tree grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new Malus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a nursery in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars of Malus with unique characteristics in combination with columnar plant habits and improved vigor and cold hardiness.
The new Malus originated from an open pollination of an unnamed Malus tree, breeders code name T4, in spring of 2003. ‘Jefgreen’ was selected as a unique single plant from the progeny derived from the open pollination in spring of 2006. The male parent is thought to be Malus ‘Selkirk’ (not patented) based on the characteristics of ‘Jefgreen’ and its proximity to the female parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by budding in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada by the Inventor in summer of 2006. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.